Various emergency response monitors or like systems have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized which include a portion which is worn or held by the user (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,970, 5,086,391, 4,706,689, 4,784,162, 5,022,402, 4,909,260 and 4,760,593). Such systems have typically been of the constant transmission type (i.e., providing constant subject monitoring) or of the manual actuation type.
However, such heretofore known systems have often utilized complex and bulky, and thus conspicuous, monitoring units, have often required extensive battery capacity and FCC approval where constant transmission is utilized, have not provided for interception of false alarms, and/or have not provided for actuation without actual medical emergency and/or manual activation of an alarm transmission. Significant readaptation and/or further improvement of such systems and monitors could thus still be utilized, and particularly for use thereof in personal security monitoring systems.